Destiny
by Miss Royale
Summary: Destiny Lestrange. Kidnapped by Death Eaters as a baby, she works for and is loyal to the Dark Lord. But when she meets her real father, Harry Potter, she wonders exactly where her real loyalties lie.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny: Part One

"Empty." Bella whispered softly, looking at the grand house in front of her.

"Yes, we all see that, Bella." Her husband, Rodolphus answered, glaring at the large house as well.

"Shit!" Bella cursed aloud. "The second we find out the location of the Potters, they decide to evacuate."

"You think?" her husband asked gleefully, pointing at the house. At that exact moment, the lights had turned on, and they could see the shadow of a small figure, the shadow of a child that couldn't be older than one or two years.

Bella pressed a finger to her lips, and before creeping out of the tree's shadow, she tightened her black silk shawl around her and pulled it over her head, so no one could recognize her-at least not easily.

Bella and Rodolphus quietly crept towards the house, as delighted as a Death Eater had a right to be. They had a good reason, too. Bella thought about the hours of the early morning, when she and her husband had arrived at the Longbottom residence.

"_Alohomora!" Bella whispered. To her surprise, the door creaked open. She would have thought that two people of this supposed intelligence would actually put a spell on the doorway as to keep them out of the house, but apparently not. _

_Bella grinned her famous smirk, and pushed the door open just a touch, but the occupants heard it._

"_Who is it? Show yourself!" demanded a shrill and timid voice. Bella smirked, she could easily recognize the voice as Longbottom's._

"_Fine." Bella whispered. She stepped out of the shadows, and pulled the shawl from her head, to reveal the sheet of beautiful black hair._

_Longbottom and his wife, Luna Lovegood, both stared in horror at her. Lovegood clutched a small bundle of blanket, and Bella was sure that a child was sleeping inside of the blankets._

"_W-What do you want?" Longbottom asked, his voice quivering, but raising his chin proudly all the same._

"_The location of the Potters'." Her husband, Rodolphus growled. Longbottom swallowed his fear, and Lovegood uttered a small scream, clutching her child even tighter, though gently, so as to not wake the sleeping baby._

"_We won't tell you!" Lovegood whispered, speaking for the first time since the Death Eaters' arrival. They turned to her, as did Neville._

"_You won't tell us?" Bella whispered, in the deadliest voice possible for a human._

_Both Longbottom and Lovegood shook their heads vigorously, but Bella sneered. She knew exactly what would have them drop their pride and speak._

"_It's either the Potters' location or your child." Bella threatened, drawing out the long, thin, stick of wood that was her wand and pride._

_Lovegood screamed shrilly at the threat, and started to run for the door into the main hallway. Before she could, Bella pointed her wand and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_A jet of green light flew out from her wand, and hit both the child and Lovegood. The two people fell to the ground, and Longbottom let out a quiet sob of terror and misery._

"_Will that make you speak?" Rodolphus snarled. Neville looked at his beautiful child, the girl named Lyra, and than at his wife, who looked calm and serene, in death. His heart broke to see her radish earrings lying at her side, never to swing again._

_Neville nodded, seeing as he did not want to die himself. He knew it was selfish of him, but if Harry confronted Voldemort, maybe the Dark Lord would be defeated._

"_1146 Cicatrix Drive." He whispered. Bella looked disgusted at the word cicatrix, but didn't make a comment._

"_Very well." Bella whispered gleefully. "Avada Kedavra." she added, almost as an afterthought. Neville collapsed from his feet, and he looked glad to be with his family again._

They had been looking for the location of the Potters' for many months now, ever since they had decided to go into hiding under the fidelius charm. Longbottom had been there secret keeper, and really, it was a foolish choice. He had been so easy to convince.

Bella continued to creep silently to the grand oak door, and, finally reaching the door, she took out her wand.

"Alohomora!" Bella whispered again. The door clicked, but did not open. Bella narrowed her eyes. Some spell had been set on this door, for the Unlocking Spell was supposed to open the door.

Slowly, she lifted her hand and brought it down on the handle. Rodolphus, tired of waiting for his wife to cut the drama and open the blasted door, pushed her aside and grabbed the door handle.

Immediately, he jumped, waving his hand like a mad man, the skin on his fingers bright red. It was obvious the door knob burned you.

Bella fought the urge to snicker, remembering the Dark Lord's orders. Her husband, the blundering fool that he was, had at least managed to open the door, and she slipped inside, careful not to touch the door handle. Her husband followed, jumping in pain when the handle made contact with his elbow, burning the skin.

He winced quietly, but Bella stepped on his foot to silence him. She silently drew out her wand, and her husband did the same. As silently as they could, they crept up the stairs, towards the lights. They were used to walking in the dark, the Death Eater headquarters held no light except for the light that you will get from when you fire a spell.

"Hush." Said a soft female voice from up the stairs, and they heard the sounds of a child's gurgling. Bella could have sworn something touched her heart right than, the child had an effect on her, and she realized there was no way this child would be killed.

Bella and Rodolphus crept up the stairs yet again, and they could here a male's deep voice. Bella knew immediately who's it was.

Harry Potter.

"Mione', she's just a child, calm down. She is allowed to cry." Potter said soothingly.

So he was speaking to the mudblood, Hermione Granger.

Bella reached the last stair, if she walked one more step, she would be visible. She glanced around at her surroundings. She could see a portrait of the old mad man, Albus Dumbledore, staring shamefully at her. Her face flushed. Her old professor could still make her feel ashamed.

Her husband poked her in the shoulder, urging her to move on, into the visible sight of the Potter's. She looked at them once, or rather, she looked at the child.

It was a girl, a very sweet looking girl. Her black hair fell around her face so prettily that even Bella, with her lovely hair, was jealous, and her warm brown eyes looked haunted. She looked as though she knew more about life than every other adult in the house.

Swallowing tightly, she stepped into the room, and gave a small whisper of hello.

"Good to see you again." Bella hissed, her wand raised in front of her. The mudblood and Potter jumped in fright. Potter turned to see who it was, but the mudblood had already seen me. She quickly kissed her child on the forehead, as if knowing that it would be the last time they would be with each other, and put her down on to the carpeted to the ground.

Potter stared at her for a moment, registering what was happening. Longbottom's betrayal. How we found out that Longbottom was secret keeper. His hands balled themselves into small fists.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Potter asked through gritted teeth, speaking every word clearly and distinctly, as though we would not be able to understand if spoken in another way.

Bella smirked widely, as Rodolphus glowered at Granger, who was throwing calm, insults at him.

"Didn't we tell you we were stopping by for tea and biscuits?" Bella asked sarcastically. "What do you think we're doing here, you dunderheaded fool?"

Potter sucked in his cheeks in anger, and whipped out his wand. Bella stared at it for half of a second, and than reacted. Both of them shot spells at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!" Potter shouted.

"Crucio!" Bella shouted. Bella dodged Potter's spell – really, was that all he could think of? - but her spell was on target, and it hit Potter right in the stomach.

He pursed his lips, as though not wanting to give Bella the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Granger, however, could feel his pain, and turned to Bella, anger radiating off of her pale face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed. She grabbed Bella's wand and jerked it upwards. The spell broke, and Potter straightened, his eyes watering in pain.

Bella sneered. She had been given permission to kill the mudblood, and she had plans on doing so.

"Avada Kedavra." Bella whispered, at the same time as Rodolphus pointed his wand at the quiet child.

Through the flash of green light, Bella could see Rodolphus draw his wand on the child. Bella's heart twitched, and Bella shouted, "Don't touch her, Rodolphus!"

He backed away, and Potter looked astonished.

"Why do you care?" he spat. "You've taken so many innocent lives, murdered them in cold blood, why would my daughter be of any importance?"

Bella swallowed the bile rising in her throat. "Your daughter is simply a child, and a half blood at that. The Dark Lord allows half bloods, and he will want to raise her to be a dark child. My husband," here, Bella threw a filthy look at Rodolphus, "should know that, but he is a fool."

Potter drew his wand up, about to curse Bella, but Rodolphus sent a Stunning Spell at Potter. We were supposed to bring him in alive, just weak. Bella stared at Rodolphus, she had always thought that he had no common sense at all.

"You take Potter back to Master." Bella demanded.

"Fine. But what shall you do?" Rodolphus asked, taking out the portkey.

"I will take this child. She is an innocent, we will turn her into one of us." Bella muttered, and I walked to the sofa that she was hidden in.

Rodolphus made a noise in the back of his throat that indicated consent, and than activated the portkey. Bella heard a small swish, and than only Bella and the child remained.

Bella picked up the child. She was not sleeping, simply looked tired. Her sweet face touched a piece of Bella's heart that she did not even know she possessed. Indeed, Bella had always thought herself heartless.

Her black hair was longer than Bella had expected, as she picked up the child, she saw it fell to her tiny hips. Her large brown eyes were dark and clouded, and Bella found herself feeling slightly frightened. She knew that she was right, this child could be of great use to her powerful master.

She glanced at one of the portraits of the child that were framed on the wall, and saw that her name had been Nadia Potter.

It had been. From now one, the child's name would be Destiny. Destiny Lestrange.

It had been fourteen years since that eventful day. Destiny was now sixteen.

She had grown into a true beauty. Her long black hair, straight and thick, fell down her back gracefully, past her slender hips. Her large brown eyes had grown wiser and darker, she had been taught by The Dark Lord, just like her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Destiny was perfectly aware that her real parents were not the Lestranges. What she did not know was the true identities of her parents, nor did she know her true name. She only knew that her parents were worthless, that her name was not Destiny, and the parents she wanted were the Lestranges.

Bella had proved, to everybody's surprise, to be an adequate mother. Her daughter was intelligent and wise, and was often let in on the most secret of Death Eater plans.

The war was still raging, harsh and fierce. The Dark side was winning, but barely. Many people were dead. Cho Chang, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Augusta Longbottom, among many others. Rabastan Lestrange was dead, as was Augustus Rookwood. All the Malfoys' remained, as did the Zabinis'. Rodolphus had been killed by The Dark Lord for failing a mission.

Harry Potter had escaped the clutches of the Death Eaters, and was once again being searched for.

"Mother!" Destiny called, through the door of her mother's study. She leaned her forehead on the cool oak wood, enjoying the feel of the chilled wood on her pale skin. The Lestrange Manor was always cold, even in the summer. When you did not open the black curtains in your home, that is what tends to happen.

"Yes?" came Bella's irritable reply.

"Mother, the Dark Lord's servant elf had just flooed in. He wishes to speak with you…" Destiny's voice trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Yes, dear, I am coming." Bella snapped. Destiny could hear the sounds of her mother's thick heels clicking against the hard stone floor.

Destiny backed away, into the hall, awaiting her mother's arrival. She had been asked to see the Dark Lord, as well, and she was excited. This was her first time that she would actually be attending a meeting. Up until now, her mother had simply told her what had been going on in the meetings.

"Has he said anything about why he is asking to see me, and not everybody else?" Bella asked, looking at her daughter. Her daughter looked puzzled for a moment, before she asked, "Why do you think he is only asking to see you?"

Bella rolled her eyes at her daughter, while walking towards the grand entrance room, where the fire was located.

"If he was planning on seeing everybody, he would have used the Dark Mark." Bella said. Almost as if she had spoken to soon, Bella grasped her left forearm, her beautiful features twisted in pain.

"Are you okay?" Destiny asked, slipping her hand into her mother's. Even at the age of sixteen, both Destiny and Bella alike enjoyed the feeling.

"Yes, I am fine." Bella mumbled, trying not to appear weak in front of her daughter. She smiled vaguely at her daughter, and said, "Destiny, when you become a Death Eater, keep in mind that the Dark Mark is bloody painful."

Destiny nodded, and than held out a basket of floo powder out to her mother. She had summoned it from the fireplace without a wand.

Destiny wasn't allowed to go to proper school. Hogwarts was not an option due to her real identity would cause too much problems, and her new name, Destiny Jasmine Lestrange would be rejected due to her so called family.

Either way, she was fine without going to proper school, indeed, she viewed the Dark Lord's teachings to be perfectly adequate.

Her mother vanished first, and than Destiny grabbed her a handful of floo powder, and threw it into the fire, shouting, "A thousand miles from no where!" and was carried off to the Dark Lord's headquarters.

Bella and her daughter, Destiny, were able to Apparate, but never did. The Dark Lord's headquarters and their own home were both blocked by anti-apparition spells, much like Hogwarts was. The floo connection was not connected to the Ministry floo network; the Dark Lord had set up his own.

Destiny arrived in a dark, dingy entrance hall. Her black skirt flew in different ways as she landed on the ground. Her cousin, Corbin Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, snickered cruelly, but she simply held her head up high, and gathering her skirts around her, stomped on his foot. Hard.

That shut him up.

"What are you doing here?" Destiny asked icily. She and Corbin never really got along, but their parents did not know that. It was simply much easier, for their lives, to pretend that they didn't mind each other.

"Same as you." Corbin replied, his dark eyes watering in pain.

"And as I'm still not sure what I am doing here, care to tell me?" Destiny asked, glancing at his foot. Honestly, his foot was fine.

"No." Corbin croaked. Destiny sucked in her cheeks slightly in anger, reminding Bella strikingly of her true father. He had always done the same thing when she had encountered him.

"Corbin?" asked a deep male voice from behind them. Destiny and Bella both turned around, and saw Draco Malfoy, who's arm was being held in a pincer-like grip by his wife, Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.

"Yes, father?" Corbin asked, straightening up immediately. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"You and Destiny are to go see the Dark Lord together." Bella said, cutting off her nephew, who had opened his mouth to speak.

Destiny nodded and was standing in the doorway to see Corbin still standing like a fool.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Destiny asked, brushing impatiently at a few strands of smooth black hair that fell in her pale face.

"Yes." Corbin said, giving her a hating look. Destiny couldn't keep the smirk off of her face.

Destiny did not wait for Corbin to catch up. She walked straight to where she knew the Dark Lord's study was. She knew where it was, for that was where she had been given her lessons on magic.

Destiny knocked softly. The Dark Lord always viewed her as valuable, and was much nicer to her than anybody else.

"Master?" she called, through the thick door. Corbin crept up behind her, and hit her on the shoulder. She growled in anger, but did not retaliate. She would have to save that until after the meeting.

"Come in," the chilly voice of the Dark Lord answered. Destiny felt shivers run down her spine, his voice always managed to frighten her. It just wasn't human.

Destiny heard a large gulp from behind her, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Corbin was such a coward, if he was able to go to Hogwarts, he would definitely be a Hufflepuff.

She turned the gold handle, and stepped inside the Dark Lord's study. It was a dark, cold, and dingy place, but it was home to Destiny all the same. Corbin, who had never been in here in his cowardly life, gulped again.

"You asked for us, Master?" Destiny asked, leaning against the wall. She felt the familiar crumble of stone, and felt at home.

"Yes. I have a great honour for you and Mr. Malfoy." The Dark Lord hissed, creeping out of the shadows.

"Please, Master, do tell." Destiny said eagerly. Deciding that Corbin would not be able to swallow his fear (no matter how many times he gulped loudly), she added on his behalf, "Corbin would like to know as well."

The Dark Lord glanced at Corbin in distaste, and Corbin recoiled from his stare.

"I would like the two of you to join my ranks." The Dark Lord replied.

Corbin paled slightly, but managed out, "W-what do you mean by that, My Lord?"

"I would like the two of you to become Death Eaters."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella paced up and down the entrance hall, feeling the amused eyes of her nephew on her.

"Truly, Auntie, what is there to worry about?" Draco asked easily, leaning against the wall. Pansy giggled, and Draco fought the urge to pinch her.

"My daughter." Bella spat. It was extremely hard for everyone to believe, but Bella actually loved her daughter the way a good mother should.

"My son is in there, too!" Draco cried indignantly.

"Yeah, well it's not like you love him the way a father ought to love their child." Bella whispered, forcing her feet to stand still.

"I would love to!" Destiny said eagerly. The Dark Lord looked pleased, and than looked at Corbin, who once again gulped. Destiny thought he looked a bit like a fish out of water. It really was pathetic.

"O-o-okay." Corbin stuttered, blinking rapidly.

"Good. Destiny, if you please…" the Dark Lord said, trailing off, but Destiny knew what he meant, She slowly rolled up the left sleeve of her tight fitting black top (Destiny never wore robes) and held out her arm to the Dark Lord.

He drew out his wand, and touched the tip to her left forearm.

"Mostemortus." He whispered. The Dark Lord watched Destiny as the Dark Mark flew out of his wand, and coiled into the gruesome mark. Slowly, it landed on Destiny's skin. Destiny pursed her lips in pain, but no sound escaped her mouth. Her brown eyes darkened in pain. Her arm felt as though a knife was lodged into it. It was a thousand times worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

The Dark Lord watched Destiny purse her lips in pain. He was pleased that she was the first Death Eater to ever no cry out in pain at getting the Dark Mark.

After a few cruel, painful seconds, the Dark Lord removed his wand, and on her pale arm, was the Dark Mark. Destiny, Corbin, and the Dark Lord stared at it for a second. It looked different on her arm, almost as if it didn't belong there. The Dark Lord assumed it was because of her true identity. But Potter or not, she would always be a Lestrange to him, and therefore, valuable. Very, very, valuable.

The Dark Lord dismissed her, and she hurried out of the Dark Lord's study, shaking the sleeve of her top over her arm. As she hurried down the passageway, she heard a small cry of pain that announced that Corbin had received his Mark.

Destiny was proud of herself for not making any sounds of pain. In all truth, it hadn't hurt her too bad. It was just a bit more worse that the Cruciatus curse, which she had felt many, many times. It was something you had to feel when you were the child of a Death Eater, it was something they trained you for.

"Mother!" Destiny called, rushing into the Entrance Hall. Her mother was waiting by the wall, as was Draco and his wife. Bella's eyes snapped open to see her daughter rushing in, a triumphant look on her face.

"Yes, Destiny?" Bella asked.

"I have the Mark!" Destiny announced in a proud voice. Bella was about to congratulate her daughter, when Draco interrupted.

"And my son?" he asked haughtily.

"Is on the ground of my study, whimpering in pain from receiving the Mark." The Dark Lord's voice hissed angrily. Draco straightened up, before dropping to the ground to kiss the hem of his robes. Bella, who had reached a level in the Dark Lord's ranks, did not do any such thing. Neither did Destiny, for she was not officially a Death Eater until attending a meeting.

"I must say, Bella, your daughter is definitely very strong." The Dark Lord said, walking away from Draco, who looked foolish, as if he was kissing the air. (Pansy wasn't too happy about husband's actions)

"How so, Master?" Bella asked, doing her best to keep her voice flat, not too proud or curious.

"She is the only Death Eater, out of the many hundred hindrances that I have, who has not shown pain in getting the Mark. Why, even you, Bella, moaned when you received the Mark." The Dark Lord said.

Bella flinched at the memory of when she got her own Dark Mark. All she could say was that it had hurt like hell. However, she struggled not to burst with pride, her daughter really was a perfect Death Eater. And to think, she was truly the child of a mudblood and the enemy of the Dark Lord.

At this thought, Bella gasped inwardly. She had never told her daughter how much of a blood traitor she was supposed to be.

"May I see my son?" Draco whispered, finally realizing that he was pretty much snogging thin air.

"No. I have told him that if he does not come down in time for the Death Eater meeting, he will be severely punished." The Dark Lord said. Destiny gasped in excitement. Finally, she would be going to her first ever Death Eater meeting!

Almost as if on cue, Corbin entered the room, almost as though he was ashamed of himself. He nearly threw Destiny a dirty look, but his parents and the Dark Lord were in the room, so he thought it best that he did not. In truth, he was extremely jealous of Destiny. She was always so perfect. Everyone's favorite. Except for his parents', but that was probably because they knew who her real parents were. He did not.

Draco sucked in his cheeks in anger at the sight of his son. He had disgraced the family name! No Malfoy should be lying on the carpet in pain!

"The meeting will begin in fifteen minutes time." The Dark Lord informed everyone in the room, before leaving to go back to his study. Pansy left the room. She was not a Death Eater, just the wife of one. She was not allowed in the meetings, nor was she allowed to know the plans unless it involved Draco, and now, Corbin. No wife of a Malfoy was a Death Eater unless the Dark Lord demands it. He so far never had.

"Welcome, Death Eaters." The Dark Lord hissed quietly. He was standing on a balcony from his study. The Death Eaters were crowded beneath it. Although there were more than a hundred Death Eater standing there, it was so silent that had anyone cared to drop a feather, they would have heard it as a nuclear explosion.

"I would like to begin with introducing two new people who have been kind enough to join our ranks, today." The Dark Lord said quietly. "Destiny Lestrange, and Corbin Malfoy."

Destiny looked up, smiling slightly in pride. Corbin swallowed yet again – really, Destiny was beginning to think he had some problems – but Destiny was enjoying the spotlight.

"Most of you have your missions. Mr. Malfoy, how is your going?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Good. I am quite sure that I know his location." Draco said proudly. Destiny raised an eyebrow, wondering who he was talking about.

"Very good. Now, I must assign missions to our new Death Eaters. Young Malfoy, you will be working with your father." Corbin nodded in confusion, obviously wondering what he would be doing with his father, but he wasn't so stupid as to ask in the middle of a meeting.

"And Miss Lestrange." The Dark Lord said, turning to her finally. Destiny felt her heart skip a beat. She would be receiving her first mission right now!

"I have a very important mission for you. It is one that I have needed fulfilled for a very long time, and I fear you are the only one that can do it." The Dark Lord began. The tension in the room increased.

"It begins with the true identity of your parents. I am upset to inform you that your mother was a mudblood-" he paused and allowed Destiny to let the shocking information sink in. "-and your father, is none other than Harry Potter."

Destiny nearly fainted in disgust. The Death Eaters standing around her inched backwards as though she was contaminated. Destiny herself felt filthy, dirty, unworthy of joining the precious Death Eaters. Bella had to restrain herself from yelling at all of the Death Eaters, but the Dark Lord beat her to it.

"No Death Eater here will treat her like she is below you! Destiny Lestrange is as good as any of you, as good as her mother, do you realize how hard it is to achieve that? It might take you years of loyalty to me to achieve the rank that took Destiny less than fifteen minutes to achieve! Anyone of you who treat her less than you have for her true identity will be cruelly punished, and by that, yes I mean death!" The Dark Lord shouted. All the Death Eaters that had flinched away from Destiny moved back too their original spots, but Destiny herself was bursting with questions. However, she saved them for her mother for that evening.

"What is my mission, My Lord?" Destiny asked, her voice shaking with nervousness.

"I want you to find and lure your father here." The Dark Lord stated simply. Destiny's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Such a great honour…so very great…and being entrusted to her, a girl of sixteen who had just joined the ranks.

"Yes, master." Destiny whispered loud enough for her master to hear.

"Very well. Everyone, except for Bella and Destiny, get the hell out of here." Voldemort said.

There was a slight rush to leave the room, although they all seemed to avoid Destiny, who swallowed the self-disgust she felt.

"May I ask questions, my Lord?" Destiny asked quietly, sinking onto the floor, her skirt around her. Voldemort had always allowed her to do things that he normally wouldn't, and Destiny regarded him as her father.

"Yes."

"Do you know my true name? It definitely can't be Destiny Lestrange." Destiny asked.

"Alas, I do not know the answer. Only your mother does." Voldemort said.

Destiny turned to her mother, and Bella whispered, "Nadia. Nadia Potter."

Bella hoped fervently that her daughter was not angry with her. In truth, Destiny had not even thought to feel angry with her mother.

Destiny whispered her name. "Nadia."

How she liked Destiny better. It sounded mysterious and calm, soothing and secretive. Nadia was simply pretty.

"Is my mother alive?" she whispered. "Because she doesn't deserve to be."

Bella shook her head. "Your mother is dead, Destiny. I killed her."

Destiny nodded. She had not known this, but sometimes, it was better to lie. She had grown up in a world of lies, and in all honesty, this shouldn't have been such a big shock to her, for her whole life was a web of lies and mysteries. This was just another one unraveled, right?

"Master, why have you given me this mission? I am not a perfect Death Eater, why choose me? It's not that I don't appreciate it, or anything, and I really am honoured, but this mission should go to a more able Death Eater, like Draco, or, or, or my mother!" Destiny was aware that she was babbling, but she was very in the dark at the moment, and she wasn't exactly sure that she was enjoying it.

"I chose you," Voldemort began slowly, "because somehow I think that your father, should you find him, will trust you easily, thinking that you are not someone who is one of my minions. He will tell you information that would be valuable beyond any of my dreams. You can spy on his side for us, we will be able to finally take over the Ministry of Magic!"

"Master, how will she be able to find him? She is only sixteen!" Bella interrupted. She was never this rude to her beloved master, but really, it was her daughter, she had a right to be.

"She will go by a false name. She will work in the Ministry. She will change her appearance, in the Ministry, she is sure to find her father!" Voldemort answered.

"False name?" Destiny squeaked.

"Yes. That is correct, Briette Robins."

Destiny paced up and down her bedroom, ranting inside of her head the injustice of it all. She would love to help Voldemort in his grand plans, but under a false name? Work for blood traitors? Change her appearance????

Destiny stopped in front of her mirror, and ran a hand through her hair. Tomorrow, her mother would magically change her appearance. She had told her mother quite flatly that she better still be beautiful, or she would not do this.

_Why me? I love this mission, but all the horrible conditions! How will I be able to stand working for blood traitors? How will I be able to answer to the name Briette Robins? On second thought, that name isn't half bad, but Destiny is so much better! And my looks! How will I live without my curtain of black hair? It hides my face from the rest of the world! It's my shield! And, oh sweet Merlin, what if I have to be short? NO! I will definitely not let mother make me short! My height is something I am proud of! Oh, sweet mother of Jesus, why did I have to be the daughter of Harry freakin' Potter? _Destiny raved in her head.

"Destiny?" her mother called through the door.

"Yes?" came Destiny's sullen reply.

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, mother. Good night." Destiny answered, and collapsed on her bed, pulling the cover over her head harder than necessary.

The next morning dawned much too quickly and early for Destiny's liking. She was supposed to start her mission today.

Sure enough, after Destiny pulled on some black jeans and a black halter top (while she never wore robes, she always wore black) her mother knocked on the door out of habit, and than enter with her wand out.

"It's time to change your appearance." Bella said quietly.

Destiny nodded, reluctant. She sat herself in front of her mirror, and her mother stood behind her.

With a few waves of Bella's dark red wand, Destiny was unrecognizable.

Her straight black hair was, well, no longer straight and black. On the contrary, it was now a mixture of black and blonde, and was falling in soft waves around her shoulders. Her brown eyes were now blue and bright. Her pale skin was now a slight pinkish color, and she definitely different from her old look. She had a feeling that Briette Robins was now a good name for her. Her mother ordered her to change clothes, and reluctantly, Destiny, ahem, Briette, reached into her closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue robes and pulled them over her clothes, leaving it unbuttoned. Even Destiny had her limits.

"You are to leave for the Ministry today." Bella informed her daughter, with a rather worried expression on her face. Destiny ignored her, as she examined her look in disgust. How was her father supposed to think that she was his daughter if she looked like a preppy cheerleader?

"What position am I supposed to be in the Ministry of Magic?" Destiny asked miserably.

"Auror. Those fools that call themselves the Ministry no longer have training. And your father is most likely to know you if you are in the aurora department." Bella replied, trying to keep her worry out of her voice. When Bella had gotten her first mission, she had been eighteen. Her child was only sixteen, after all.

Destiny sighed, and ran a brush through her blonde-black hair. It was hard to get used to, you try going from looking cold to hot.

"I suggest you go, if the Dark Lord knows that you are still here, the both of us will be in big trouble." Said her mother grimly.

Destiny nodded, and quickly left the house. With that, she apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Destiny landed in a heap in front of a dingy building in underground London. She slowly picked herself up, gathering her robes as she did.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" said a tired voice from behind her. She looked up to see that she had landed in a white room with portraits hung up in it. She scrunched her nose in disgust at all of the people around her. It was obvious that they were all muggle borns or blood traitors. She looked at the woman who had spoken to her. She had long red hair and a lot of freckles. Destiny made an indistinct noise in the back of her throat. This woman was easy to recognize. Ginevra Weasley. Blood traitor was written all over her. Destiny struggled to not recoil in disgust.

"Yes. Can you please tell me where the aurora headquarters are?" Destiny asked.

Ginny checked her binder, and looked up. "Briette Robins?"

Destiny blinked in shock, but than remembered that was her new name. "Yep."

"Fourth floor down." Ginny said, waving her wand indistinctively towards the exit.

"Mind telling me where the lift is?" Destiny asked, biting her tongue not to simply hex Ginny. After all, she didn't need a wand.

"It's over there, can you not see where I'm gesturing?" Ginny snapped. Ginny couldn't believe that this girl, who looked no older than seventeen, was talking like this to her.

Destiny sucked her cheeks in as she always did when she was anger, and Ginny was reminded forcibly or Harry.

Destiny left the office quickly, her robes and hair flying in her haste to get away from Ginny. She found the lift, and quickly summoned it. Stepping into it and making the doors close before anyone else could step in, she leaned against the cool metal of the lift. Truly, this was the worst mission that the Dark Lord could ever have given.

The annoying voice announced auror headquarters, and Destiny stepped out. Ignoring the young guard that was looking at her suggestively, she hurried into a grey, depressing area full of wizards and witched talking hurriedly over papers, waving wands at old documents, hosting meetings. One fat wizard was eating a doughnut, his finger in the doughnut hole.

"Who are you?" asked a red-haired man. Destiny glanced at him, and stopped in her tracks. Another Weasley. He looked to be about thirty-five, which was the age her father should be right now. Which meant that this man must be Ronald Weasley. She flinched in disgust. How many blood traitors would she have to work with?

"Briette Robins." She said snottily.

"Ah. You're the new auror." The man said. "I'm Ronald Weasley."

Destiny did her best not to show that she already knew that. She quickly put on her actress mode, and gave a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you. How will I start work?" Destiny asked.

"Well, by meeting your partner. In all of your missions, you will work with this partner. Should she die, you will be repartnered." Weasley said.

"Who's this 'partner' of mine?" Destiny asked, hoping fervently that she was at least pureblood.

"Tanya Potter. She's my niece." Weasley said.

Oh, great. If she had a different surname that he did, than she was Ginny's daughter. Wait, did he say Potter? Ugh, this was her worst mission ever!

"May I meet her?" Destiny asked politely.

"Of course. Come with me." Weasley said, and led me through the complex rows of desks, offices, and other junk, to a girl who was sitting behind a stack of books. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes – just like her father supposedly had. Was this girl also her sister? Or did her father remarry? Questions chased each other in Destiny's head, confusing her and making her wish more than ever that she had been given an easier mission. On the outside, however, she remained cool and calm, and smiled icily at Tanya, who glared at her.

There was something about this girl, Briette that Tanya did not trust; She was like a web of secrets.

Tanya was an extremely powerful witch, what many people called aura-readers. She could tell what people were like just by looking at them. In her eyes, there was always a faint light around a human, and she had learned to identify what each one meant. But somehow, this girl's aura was very different from any she had ever seen. It was not evil, but it was not good. This girl was a mixture, and Tanya was definitely not about to trust her too easily.

Or so she thought.

Destiny had other ideas, however. She wanted to befriend this girl, so that she could learn about her – their – father. For she was sure that this girl was her half-sister. She could tell that this girl was younger than her, by just a year or two. And if she could just get this girl –Tanya- to trust her, she could be on her way to success on this mission.


End file.
